


Attack on Nisepanda

by thatmartiangirl



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, pretty much senyuu in the aot universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmartiangirl/pseuds/thatmartiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day without warning a huge hole appeared in the wall<br/>And from it emerged many titans<br/>The King determined that the titans, who had not attacked the walls in over a hundred years, must have returned<br/>And so he recruited new soldiers to join the survey corps, military police, and garrison to defeat the titan threat<br/>Alba is a weak boy, but he want to become humanity's hero, like the legend Creasion before him. Will he succeed? Will he even make it past training? Why is Ross so mean to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Nisepanda

On that day, Alba received a grim reminder.  
That he lived in fear of the Nisepanda Titan (and the other titans).  
That was the day that everything changed.  
…  
Alba wasn’t one to have many friends.  
In fact, he wasn’t one to have any friends at all. He wasn’t really bullied, just ignored.  
Which was why, one day, he was going to join the scouting legion. He was going to free humanity from the walls. He was going to be humanity’s hero!  
But for now, he was nothing.  
He was returning home from fetching a loaf of bread for his mother when the titans attacked. A yellow head popped above the walls. Some parts of its skin were missing, and red muscles showed underneath it. It had a blank smile on its face that almost taunted the humans. The silence was deafening. After nearly a hundred years, humanity finally understood what it was so afraid of.  
Alba stood transfixed as the small beady eyes of the Nisepanda Titan scanned the crowd. His eyes locked on the spot near Alba and raised his giant paws and pummeled the area. By some random miracle, Alba did not get hit, but he did fall to the ground on his face. He almost didn’t want to get up, but how was he going to amount to something and be a hero if he stayed.  
He thought to stay on the ground for 5 more minutes. Maybe if he didn’t move, the titans would think he was dead and move along.  
But no! He could not do that! He wanted to be humanity’s hero, didn’t he? Suddenly, before he could even get up, a long bang sounded throughout the plaza as the gate burst everywhere. Where the gate once stood, a large, blue titan stood. Sticky slime dripped off his body, splattering onto the ground. Piles of the blue slime evaporated as people ran as far away as they could.  
Alba also wanted to run, but then he realized that his house was in the area of the attack, and that his mom was in there. He ran quickly, but the titans were already moving in. Just a block from his house, he was stopped by a member of the garrison.  
“You have to go!” he told Alba, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his house.  
“But my mom’s over there! My house is just out of site!” Alba argued.  
The day got darker when suddenly a titan was above them, standing near the house. Alba could only watch in horror the titan reached up with a person. His mother, looking as much like an emoticon as ever, was being hoisted towards the titan’s mouth. The titan paused a moment when she was in front of his face, almost making him seem confused, before placing her in his mouth and chomping down on her.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Alba screamed as black ink, the remains of his mother, showered down on him.  
But he couldn’t do anything, because he was being forced to evacuate. He has to run towards the inner city, past the crying children, and the one garrison member who was kneeling to the titans, and the one behind him yelling at him to get up and fight and the separated families.  
He truly received a grim reminder.  
And knew he might always have to live in fear.


End file.
